


it's strange what desire can make foolish people do

by littlerobbo



Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Not Kurt Friendly, Possessive Sebastian, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: 5 times Sebastian was a possessive little shit and the one time he didn't have to be





	it's strange what desire can make foolish people do

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup im noodle, i'm 19, and i love projecting my entire personality onto fictional characters
> 
> help a bitch out and tell me what to tag bc i have no clue lmao i'm such an amateur

Sebastian's stomach does little backflips whenever he thinks about how much they've evolved and grown together as a couple. From that uptight, slutty, asshole and the human doormat, to the monogamous, laid back, (slightly) more tactful asshole and a confident little firecracker who isn't afraid to call him out on his bullshit.

The only thing that hasn't really changed is the jealousy that creeps in every so often, in any given situation. They're both intimately aware of it, Blaine finds it half endearing, half annoying because whereas Blaine is still a little too polite to be outright rude to people, Sebastian has no qualms about making a scene and practically putting a hand on Blaine's head and saying "mine." 

 

1)  
The coffee shop was full of people, bumbling round trying to get their caffeine kick before they started the day and Blaine and Sebastian were no different, they patiently waited in silence because Sebastian was practically mute in the mornings until he had some coffee in his system and Blaine stood next to him swaying slightly in a sleepy haze. 

Sebastian tugged on Blaine's sleeve before muttering "toilet" and walking away, Blaine chuckled at how his boyfriend was so not a morning person. He went up to the barista and smiled amicably and ordered his caramel Frappuccino and Seb's large black coffee (the heathen). The barista made idle small talk and Blaine politely talked back as he gathered some sugar packets, stirrers and napkins. 

"Can I get your name?" The barista smiled at Blaine and for some reason it made Blaine fluster and he felt heat crawl up his neck but nevertheless he cheerily replied. 

"You can! It's Blaine" He smiled politely at the barista as he wrote the name on both take-out cups. 

"Can I get your number too?" The barista peered up through his lashes and smirked at him but it wasn't like the harmless, teasing smirk that Sebastian wore. It was harsh and almost predatory. It made Blaine half-shudder and he had to cover it up with a slight chuckle. 

Just as Blaine was about to tell him he has a boyfriend he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, when he looked up he saw said boyfriend stony faced and glaring at the barista, Blaine was already cringing because Lord knows how Sebastian deals with competition. 

"How 'bout you just stop flirting with my boyfriend, make my coffee and get lost" Sebastian spoke sweetly but his face didn't change, the succinct reply surprised Blaine as he was expecting something... more dramatic, in all honesty. 

They took their coffees and sat down at a table far away from the counter and the barista. Sebastian was sat beside him with an arm around the back of his chair as he leant back and quietly drank his bitter coffee and Blaine's curiosity got the better of him. 

"That was oddly not soul-destroying or at all catastrophic... Are you feeling okay?" 

Sebastian chuckled and took a long gulp of his devil water. 

"It's too early to start fights with minimum wage work staff, killer. I can throw my empty cup at his head on the way out if it makes you feel better?" He smiled pseudo-innocently at Blaine as his eye went wide and he began shaking his hands. 

"No, no, no, no, don't do that! I like this café and I'd rather not get banned from it like the last one" He stared accusingly at Sebastian, but the other boy unperturbed shrugged. 

"It's 2018, that old fart shouldn’t have been talking shit about gay people." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

Blaine laughed loudly at the memory of Sebastian whipping out the old man's chair from beneath him, before he sat down, and consequently getting them kicked out and barred from the café. He leant into Sebastian's side and felt a kiss placed on the top of his head. He smiled up at Sebastian and watched as he lazily smiled back at him and then drank their coffees in comfortable silence. 

 

2)

Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Blaine as they sat in an auditorium and watched him sing his heart out, he was simply sat at a piano but he always looked so comfortable in himself there that it captivated everyone in the room and they all watched in awe as he sang confidently and emotionally. 

Sebastian was immensely proud of his boyfriend and was certain that nothing could ruin the moment until he heard two boys behind him start talking. 

"Damn, not only can he sing and dance he's also gorgeous." 

"I know, it's rude how good his ass looks in those pants." 

They spoke quietly but Sebastian still heard and felt white-hot rage start burning in his chest and nearly turned around and punched them both but instead sat there in silence and waited for Blaine to finish. When he did the whole audience stood up and cheered and Sebastian wants it on record that he clapped and whooped the loudest. 

The lights came on and people began shuffling out but Sebastian went to the stage door, a few others stayed too, to congratulate Blaine and the other performers, much to Sebastian's dismay the two boys were there as well fixing their jackets and hair, they eerily reminded him of Kurt and that made things 10 times worse. 

Sebastian saw Blaine and opened his arms widely and watched as Blaine jogged towards Sebastian and caught him in a powerful hug that nearly knocked him on his ass. He put Blaine down and just as one of the boys went to talk Sebastian grabbed his face and kissed him hard. When they split, Blaine's lips were red and slightly wet and his eyes were a bit hazy, all the anger Sebastian felt was suddenly washed away with a smug kind of pride instead filling his chest at the knowledge that he, and only he, could put that look on Blaine's face. 

"Damn, was I that good?" Blaine spoke floatily as he grinned up at Sebastian. 

"You're always that good, killer." 

"I need to get my coat from backstage then we can go, alright?" Blaine grinned at him and put some distance between them but held onto his hand before turning away as Sebastian nodded his assent. 

He slowly spun around to face the boys and smiled placidly as he saw them stood with their mouths slightly open looking very chagrined. 

"You shouldn't talk during someone else's show, boys. It's rude." He emphasised the word they boy had used to describe his boyfriend's ass and watched as they both sputtered and flushed bright red, Sebastian scoffed and turned back around waiting for Blaine to return. 

As they walked out the auditorium together with his hand in Blaine's back pocket and Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, he winked and smirked victoriously at the boys. 

 

3)

Sebastian wanted to get out of this campus full of flowery gay theatre kids as fast as possible but Blaine demanded they stop at shitty hipster café on campus and get a honeycomb latte. It wasn't a coffee it was an amalgamation of honey, syrup and whipped cream. 

"Blaine?" A voice called out from the line and then suddenly Blaine was caught in a hug. A shaggy haired, dimpled cheek boy was currently hanging off him and chatting away about it's so good to see him before the break. 

"Jacob! Hi, it's good to see you too!" 

They began talking animatedly about college and professors in their own little world until Sebastian roughly cleared his throat and Blaine and the boy looked up at him looking unnecessarily shocked. Blaine chuckled and looped his arm in Sebastian's. 

"Sorry, Jacob this is Sebastian. Seb, this is Jacob we have a bunch of classes together." 

"How quaint." Sebastian said, dismissively

"It's nice to finally meet you Sebastian, Blaine never shuts up about you." the boy dimpled at him but it did nothing to soothe the bad mood he'd been put in.

"Yeah, hi Jason, Blaine's never really talked about you before" he trailed off and looked down at Blaine pointedly.

"Can we leave now?" He asked, bored. 

"Sebastian!" Blaine said scolding him with a single word and tone of voice, he looked apologetically at Jackson or whatever his name was and then pushed Sebastian out of the line and towards the door. 

"I'm so sorry, I'll text you some time and we can get coffee?" 

"Uhh... actually, don't worry about it" Jacob hesitantly spoke and quickly turned away from them. 

"Bye James" he waved airily back at the boy and watched as he blushed and looked at his feet. 

"Shut it!" Blaine once again scolded him and carried on pushing him pretty much the whole way to the parking lot. 

"You're an asshole!" Blaine shouted once they were in the car and Sebastian couldn’t help the self-satisfied smile that came to his face. 

"You knew what you were getting into, babe." 

Blaine tried to hide his smile by grumbling about how annoying Sebastian was and started the car and didn't speak to him for a solid 10 minutes of the drive home. 

He couldn't stay mad for long though, especially not when Sebastian dropped to his knees almost the minute they got into their apartment and offered an apology blowjob. 

 

4) 

"He's so cool! He can dance so well, he reminds me of Mike in so many ways, he's such a gentle giant too..." Sebastian zoned out a little from Blaine rambling on about his new bff, Zachariah, who was in his dancing class. 

Sebastian knew that just because they were in a relationship it didn't mean that Blaine was suddenly blind to everyone else and he can and will find other guys attractive and he's totally within his rights to do so. That doesn't mean Sebastian has to like it. 

"He's really well travelled, too. He's been everywhere, he says Tokyo, Rome and San Francisco were his favourite places to go. God, I wish I could see San Francisco" Sebastian felt his body jerk, purely on principle that Blaine wants, so passionately, to see San Francisco cause of some guy and that he has never expressed such adoration for Sebastian's homeland Paris (Sebastian knows full-well how petulant he's being, give a guy a break) 

Now that just won't do. 

"What's so good about San Francisco?" Sebastian asked petulantly 

"Well, you've got the Golden Gate Bridge, Lands' End!" 

"Would you seriously rather see an old hiking trail over the timeless Eiffel Tower?" 

"Well no, but they have the Japanese Tea Gardens those are pretty timeless too" Blaine was still speaking cheerily and innocently and it made Sebastian's stomach turn that he could be so naïve sometimes. 

"Paris has the Champs-Élysées" 

"San Francisco is so beautiful though, Seb!" 

"It's a big beach overrun by flashy homos and fishermen. Paris has art, music, food and real culture!" Sebastian snapped and crossed his arms like a child. 

Blaine paused and leant back from where he was sat on the couch, looking pensive. 

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about San Francisco or Paris anymore" 

Sebastian sighed heavily and looked away from the curly-haired boy, not dignifying such a stupid question with an answer. A sly grin worked its way onto Blaine's face and he sat up and crawled closer to Sebastian so he was practically on his lap. 

"Are you jealous of Zach?" 

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. It's not cute" Sebastian tried to look away but Blaine had hold of his cheeks and was squishing them like you would with a child. 

"You're so cuuute!" Blaine began dramatically cooing and Sebastian blushed and started giggling like a schoolgirl and tried to push him off his lap but to no avail. 

"You know I'm all yours, right? I love you, Seb. Only you." Blaine lowered his hands and spoke seriously looking right into Sebastian's eyes. It was the first time Blaine had explicitly said the words and Sebastian felt his throat close up and his chest go tight as if he was about to cry but instead huffed a laugh and spoke charmingly. 

"I know, killer. Doesn't hurt to hear it sometimes though" Blaine pinched his side, silently chastising him for ruining the moment, he brought his hands back up to his head and began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. 

Blaine leant down and kissed Sebastian lovingly and unrushed, they split and Sebastian kissed at his neck softly and fleetingly. They kissed languidly for a while and Blaine switched from running his fingers through Sebastian's hair to stroking at his cheeks with his thumbs and holding onto his broad shoulders, moaning slightly when Sebastian gripped his thighs or 'did something French' with his tongue as Sebastian liked to call it. 

The kiss easily got heated and Blaine minutely began moving his hips in small rotations on Sebastian's lap, Sebastian groaned softly each time. Blaine tried to pull back murmuring something about cooling down but Sebastian had plans. 

Sebastian made a show of pulling Blaine in close to him by his hips and grinding them with his, slowly and erotically. He began kissing up and down Blaine's neck and felt the boy gasp and sigh softly as he bit down and sucked a hickey right above his collarbone. He made to pull away but Sebastian pulled him closer and spoke filthily in his ear. 

"You made your bed, killer." 

"I didn't know this would be the result!" He squeaked out as Sebastian grabbed at his ass. Blaine stood up and walked backwards to their room crooking a finger at Sebastian who too-eagerly stumbled after him, he lay on their bed and tilted his head back and let Sebastian mark him and feel him up for the next half hour. 

As they lay on the bed, sated and half naked, Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at how even though Sebastian didn't say it back, he's got him wrapped around his finger, as the taller boy was pressing soft little kisses to the side of his face.

 

5) 

The club was sweaty and packed but the alcohol was cheap and the music was good so here they were, dancing and doing shots and generally being reckless. Sebastian suggested that instead of getting dressed up and paying a limb for dinner they should go to a club and get wasted and forget about all the work they had to do, Blaine was drowning in assignments and reports so he readily agreed. 

They swayed and shimmied, grinded and bounced accordingly to songs before Blaine wanted to sit down, he found a spot at the bar and Sebastian stood just behind him, swaying slightly due to the alcohol in his veins. 

An older man sidled up to Blaine and started shout-talking to him about how much fun he was having and if he could buy Blaine a drink. Blaine could make friends in an empty house when sober, it was only natural that when he's drunk people were drawn to him, it was like seeing a dog in a sweater. Blaine nodded and started singing along to the song that was playing. Sebastian payed the old man no mind until he saw a hand planted on Blaine's knee begin to crawl higher on his thigh. 

Sebastian came to Blaine's side and peeled off the man's hand from Blaine's thigh and looked up at him, nonchalantly. 

The man stuttered and Sebastian smirked devilishly as Blaine smushed his face into his shoulder and giggled quietly.

"You should learn some manners" the man snarled at Sebastian but, unworried, he indifferently responded. 

"You shouldn’t touch what isn't yours" He then lay his hand on Blaine's thigh and all but turned his back on the man. The man grabbed his shoulder and turned him around again. He was about to shout at Sebastian but before he could Sebastian snapped.

"Listen, you geriatric fuck. You're not his type. Why don't you find another impressionable young boy's drink to spike." As he gestured he unsubtly knocked over the drink that the man had bought Blaine so it splashed the bottom of his dress shirt and soaked into his tan khakis. 

The man shoved past Sebastian and Blaine was sat there openly laughing as he watched the scene unfold. Sebastian turned around to him and looked fondly at his lightweight boyfriend. 

He sighed and hauled him out of his seat and out the club. 

 

+1) 

Why Sebastian was in this room, surrounded by New Directions... he didn't fully know either. Something to do with being an awesome boyfriend and accompanying Blaine to a reunion the other McKinley kids organised. They sat at a table with the Sam, Marley, Jake and Tina and spoke jovially as they recalled shenanigans and good times they shared. 

Blaine looked relaxed and happy and Sebastian couldn't bring himself to sabotage the night with snarky comments. 

"Karaokeee!" Rachel's shrill voice boomed over amps dotted round the round, she was on a small stage and she beckoned Tina on the stage with her. 

They began singing 'My Life Would Suck Without You' and in no time, everyone got up and began dancing and singing along, Sebastian sat it out but happily watched Blaine shook his ass and Sam did his infamous body rolls. The song finished and Rachel called out Blaine's name and pointed to something on the monitor and they both grinned wildly at each other. 

The first few notes of 'Last Friday Night' played and Sebastian was appalled at how quickly Blaine got into character and strut around the stage, he sat there watching him as he sang and bounced round. 

Sebastian covered his face when Blaine pulled his collar to show a fading hickey he'd been given a few days prior and sang "Is this a hickey or a bruise?" He felt more than one pair of eyes on him but Sebastian instead looked at his boyfriend coming to life on the stage with a chorus of girls behind him singing his backup. 

The song finished and Santana got up to sing Valerie and Blaine jumped down and danced over to Sebastian and began pulling him up to dance, they danced together with the new kids who didn't look at Sebastian with such vicious contempt as some of the original members did. Sebastian got bored so he kissed Blaine's dewy forehead and told him he was getting drinks for them, getting only a cute smile in response he chuckled and walked towards the bar. 

He patiently waited for their drinks, as he turned around he saw Kurt stalk up behind Blaine and tap his shoulder, Blaine spun around but carried on dancing idly. The second the drinks were placed on the bar Sebastian grabbed them and all but ran back to Blaine, prepared to make Kurt wish he was never born until he was in ear shot and heard the conversation. 

"Can we just talk? Please?" Kurt's whiney voice still made Sebastian want to punch him. 

"We are talking." Blaine said shortly and without inflection. Sebastian felt proud of how he stood his ground. 

"I mean somewhere privately... about us" Kurt went to put a hand on Blaine's arm but Blaine smoothly turned around and carried on dancing, Sebastian would've been impressed by the move if he wasn't currently seeing red. 

"There is no 'us', Kurt. Hasn't been for a long time." He sighed and stopped dancing and looked straight at the prissy boy "Look, I don't know what you're hoping to get out of this conversation but I'm with Sebastian now and I love him, not you. You and I both know our story ended a long time ago." with that he smiled politely and walked away. 

Sebastian acted as if he wasn't eavesdropping and handed Blaine his drink and watched out the corner of his eye as Kurt huffed and stormed out of the hall.

"Hey, killer?" Sebastian murmured into the crown of Blaine's head. 

Blaine hummed and looked up at Sebastian and waited for his reply. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> is this very OOC? probably. do i give a flying moose knuckle? nope.
> 
> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
